ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Province
The''' Alterac Province (also called New Alterac', or '''Alterac Mountains', or the Mountain Duchy) is the south-westernmost province of New Lordaeron. The province lies on the territory of the city-state of Alterac, and the greater central Alterac Mountain region. Its capital is Alterac (City). Weakest of the Seven Kingdoms, Alterac's house of Perenolde sided with the Orcish Horde in the Second War and was razed and the kingdom dissolved by Stromgarde's army. Geography, Demographics and Politics The Alterac Province is directly connected to the Darrowmere Province, one of the least populated boroughs on New Lordaeron. The northernmost part of the Uplands has a connection Lake Lordamere, and thus has a potential sea route to Fenris Isle and even Silverpine Forest with little expansion. To the south and west it is surrounded by Forsaken lands. The strongest Forsaken outposts are Tarren Mill, The Sluge Fields, and the Sepulcher. Infrastructure Alterac Province had a barely intact infrastructure for much of its history. The mountainous region was abandoned by any real administration for more than a decade, after having been fortified for more than a millenia. The King's road runs through the Kingdom has since then been repaired and divided into two streets: the northwards running Nolôfoldweg and the southwards leading Naedrefoldweg. While the Nôlofoldweg is the lifeline of Alterac, running from Darrowmere Province south-west through Strahnbrad into the snowy peaks where Alterac lay. Climate The climate of Alterac Province is heavily dependant on the subregion. The Minelands and the Valleys are the coldest zones, whereas the Orchardlands, Uplands and theoretically even the Headlands are warm enough to support efficent agriculture. The Inner Alterac Region is cold, but has some green valleys and small pine forests, which grow where the winds do not blow too hard. The comfort of the chill in the mountain province is thus dependant on the strength of the winds around you, and the amount of sunlight you are able to get. Alterac and Strahnbrad are situated in very good situated and climated areas, for a comparably comfortable life. Population According to the official census from First Winter of Year 31, the Alterac Province has a population of around 3,000 official citizens. Unofficially there are circa 3,700 sentient beings in the Province. 80% (~2400) of the citizens are men and women hailing from the Kingdom of Alterac. Almost without exception, all of the current middle- and upper class families have moved back in the time since the reordering and conquering of the region. Different from other boroughs and cultures, the noble houses of Alterac prefer having their courts in the major settlements of Strahnbrad and Alterac rather than estates on the cold countryside. This comes from the high crime rate on the countryside, the ogre tribes and rebellious Syndicate. Alterac City Before the dark decade of outlaw, Alterac (City) was the seat of the royal family of Alterac, and thus nation capital. When Stormgarde armies reached it, they burnt the entire city and reduced it to ashes and rubble. The citizens fled to the countryside, and ogres took hold of the city. When the knights of New Lordaeron reached the ruins of the city, it was considered to simply leave it in ruin and make Strahnbrad capital, for Alterac was in a state where rebuilding was the wrong term for it; it was much more raising a whole new city out of the ground. Efforts were made, and a basic fortification was raised in the time of Lord-Commander Darrow's administrative rule, and a rehabitation began. Though in First Winter of Year 31 a Forsaken Campaign dealt great damage to the city in an aggressive siege. Lady Ilsaryn Silverwillow now leads the planning of the city, whose reconstruction takes up more than half of the city's funds. At this point a total of 1,300 official citizens live in the partially in-tact walled city. Alterac (City) is planned to become the industrial, administrative, judicative and legislative center of the mountain province and carry the Lordaeronean zeitgeist. Strahnbrad Strahnbrad was originally a center of weapons production before the dissolving of Alterac (Kingdom). Though smaller than Alterac (City), it always was a center of trade and culture, and held far better natural living conditions than the Province capital. It is warmer in Strahnbrad, though windier too. Nowadays Strahnbrad holds a populace of circa 650 official citizens and is the agricultural center of commerce due to its situation in the Orchardlands, and its proxmity to the Uplands. The metal and weapon production, for which the city was known for, no longer exists there and was moved to Alterac (City) in the west to be closer to the ore mines and lower production costs. Administration The Kingdom of Alterac had several Baronies, for instance the Barony Mordis, Malor, Egan and Perenolde. By the time of the dissolving of the Kingdom most of the baronies had alligned with the house Perenolde and thus were destroyed at the hands of Stormgarde armies. When the Alterac region was retaken, the leader of the forces and temporary administrator was the Grand Lord-Champion Rordan Darrow. After three months of rebuilding efforts and the basic restoration of marshal law, the administration was given over to the House Malor, lead by Lord Asterion Malor. Though the House Malor was not the only remaining noble family. House Egan, too, had claimed lordship over the lands unofficialy, and has locked the reformating Malors in a political battle, fought at the crumbled courts of Alterac (City). In addition, several families from outside of Alterac had begun campaigns to raise their standing with the Council of Lords to gain administrative rights over it as well. These families are the Melthoreau, Sorvell and even the Stormpike Clan of Khaz Modan. As of Spring of the year 31, Lady-Mayor Ilsaryn Silverwillow (former Malor) was made Representative to the Assembly of Lords and thus unofficialy leader and most influential person in the Mountain Province. Following the coronation of Lady-Mayor Ilsaryn Silverwillow came a series of reformations in attempts to keep the Mountain Province from splitting unlegtimately and to prevent a total lockdown of politics, initiated by Her Grace through partially not-fully-legalized emergency articles and rights. The Alteracean Poleic Parliamentary Aristocracy The Province of Alterac was divided into 8 baronies and two city-states. Each barony's upper class gained a leading house, officialy called the "Lesser House", through a one-time election. The Lesser House had a rightful heir and a leader, who was granted the title Baron and gained administrative rights over his Barony, bound by a contract that defines the Baron's priviliges, duties and guidelines. These 9 Barons and their advisors made up a political body- the Poleic Parliament. The Poleic Parliamentarians discuss the matters of Alterac. Mediator is the Viceduke of Alterac and his advisory caste, whose duty it is to listen to the parliamentarians and take their ideas into consideration in his political agenda. The Viceduke of Alterac and his family and court form the "Greater House", the royal family of the mountain province. He represents Alterac in the Assembly of Lords and is Mayor of the city state of Alterac (City), filling the role of the Baron for the small but vibrantly beating heart of the province. He also has the last say on province finances and treaties. What makes the Poleic Parliamamentary Aristocracy so special is the system of the Miscontent-Votum. The "Lesser Miscontent-Votum" is a right of the Aristocracy of a Barony when the majority (70%) of its members are unhappy with the political agendy of their Lesser House and Baron. The Baron then has to mediate political discussions and redefine his political agenda to reflect some of the ideas of the aristocrats. The "Greater Miscontent-Votum" is the right of the Poleic Parliament to force the Greater House and the Viceduke of Alterac to redefine his political agenda and finances. If the Viceduke of Alterac did not listen to the parliamentarian's discussions and ideas before, he is then forced to. Again he must present a new agenda to the parliament which reflects some of the ideas of the barons. Though he must not reconsider provincial finances, he must do so with province diplomacy. In Exile Due to a premature exodus from Alterac City, the full Poleic Parliament and the Greater House with a great deal of the Alteracean aristocracy were able to flee from the mountain province before its fall. The Exile lasted for a year and a half before Alterac Province was retaken and government was reinstated. List of Baronies Alterac City is an exception to the Baronies, as it is governed by the (Vice)Duke. Culture Alterac, Golden Age or Dark Age? Many investors are sceptical when it comes to the south-westernmost province in the mountains. Alterac is heavily fought over by four factions: New Lordaeron, the Stormpike Dwarves, the Frostwolf Orcs and the Lordaeron Forsaken. The latest of the factions is clearly the strongest one in the greater region, surrounding the mountain province from the north by sea, and the west and south by land. The reason why it is so heavily fought over is quite simple; resources, mainly ore, and a strategical point. These facts have divided the masses of the enterprenuers of growing middle class. Since the Caballero banks have left a financial void in the funding of the middle class, its growth has slowed, and they are desperately looking for new frontiers to fuel the market. The province would create one of these new frontiers, but if certain regions were retaken by an enemy faction, the financial losses would be immense. Another negative argument is that these industries need to first be constructed. This interest, or non-interest had reached a political scale. A province and two boroughs had taken up interest on trade- and military agreeements: Andorhal, West-Darrowmere and Throndroril had a union in the works; the West Lordaeron Union (WLU). The WLU was shattered with the beginning of the Civil War. The 'Sovereign Call' In the City of Alterac itself there is much political dismay, and it is a subject often discussed in inns and parlors, running up to embassies and courts. And as expected with the start of the Civil War, a new array of political opinions ignited heatfully. The strongest and most prosperous of these opinions is the 'Sovereign Call'. The Sovereign Call intends on Alterac being a sovereign state once more, with its own taxation and laws, uncensored by the Assembly of Lords. Unlike other political trends, such as "Remove the Elf'', "Include Fenris", ''or "Lib''erating Hillsbrad", the "Sovereign Call" ''has found enthusiasm in the house Melthoreau. Category:Places Category:New Lordaeron Category:Alterac